Heatwave
by Know-Your-Place
Summary: Natsu comes down with the flu, and just in time for winter; which inconveniently makes it even worse. With Happy away on a fishing trip, nobody's home to take care of the rosette. Well… there's always Gray–an unconsciously stripping ice mage; not to forget, a person who can bare the cold environment. Persuaded to take care of the ill-stricken lad, what'll happen to the two? –GraTsu
1. Chapter 1

Ollo, so, yeah.

I was working on _too _many stories at once, so I deleted one of 'em and put the other on a hiatus. Sorry if you were those who followed and favorited those.

.

.

.

ANYWAYS… I _had _to do write story! This story's original plot and credit all belongs to:

**Tomanyfandomstochoossefrom**

And his/her precise story that inspired me was:

**_Heatwave_**

My story will have the same plot, but it'll be tweaked a little. You can see the maybe, probably OBVIOUS differences if you read 'em both. Though his/her story needed many corrections, it still had great potential! I also find my version of the story quite ironic because this takes place in the winter, and like, the title is _Heatwave_.

Anyways, do not mind my useless chatter, read on!

*cover not mine!*

* * *

Full Summary: _Natsu comes down with the flu, and just in time for winter; which inconveniently makes it worse. With Happy away on a fishing trip with Wendy and Carla, nobody's home to take care of the rosette. Well… there's always Gray–an unconsciously stripping ice mage; not to forget, a person who can bare the cold environment. Persuaded to take care of the ill-stricken lad, what'll happen to the two rivals?_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Flu**

* * *

"A-a-achoo!" Natsu sneezed as a small fit of coughs followed right after.

It was the end of fall and the beginning of early winter. The rosette could usually handle the harsh and cool breezes the season would bring, though right after Happy left on a fishing trip with the little sky dragon slayer and her albino Exceed, he came down with a very bad cold.

Another sneeze followed after Natsu gulped down a cup of water. The tired pinkette (_pinkette_ will be a word in this story, hope you don't mind!) slumped his shoulders as he headed straight towards the small bedroom he had.

"Damn… this…" he groaned as he kicked open the door and dramatically fell on the bed.

Soft murmurs and snores were heard a few minutes later.

* * *

"Gray-sama, want to take mission with Juvia?" the blue haired girl asked excitedly as she pulled on the raven's sleeve and tilted her head in the direction of the request board.

The raven sighed as he looked at the very little papers with missions on them, of course, not a lot of high paying requests were sent in winter. People always hated the cold season, business going slow or some other thing like that, but for Gray, it was the best one of them all.

"Sorry, Juvia, but I think I'll just rest at home for the rest of the day. There are not that many missions anyways."

The water mage's sparking eyes slightly dimmed as a small smile crept onto said woman's face. "It's okay, Gray-sama. Maybe you and Juvia can go on one some other day… ?" She received a nod of the head as her inner fangirl squealed inside, _Gray-sama agrees! Look out love rivals, Juvia just hit a __home run!_

"Hey, Gray, can I talk to you for a bit?" the famous barmaid asked as she walked between the two.

Gray's expression was one of a confused puppy as he listed his head. "Uh, sure Mira. Can you excuse us?" the ice mage questioned Juvia.

"S-sure Gray-sama!" was her reply as the the Strauss and Fullbuster walked away. She glared daggers at Mirajane's back as many thoughts bombarded her mind, most having to do with: _Is Mira-san possible love rival too? _The other people around her felt the deathly aura as they slowly tiptoed away from the almost raging girl.

"Hey, Mira, what do you want?" Gray inquired as they stopped at one table as Mirajane picked up the dirty mugs.

"Nothing much, I just have a small favor to ask," she answered as she faced the male. She received a quizzical expression.

"What kind of small favor?" the pale boy asked as he noticed that dark look in the girl's eyes, _This is not gonna be good…_

"Can you check on Natsu? He hasn't shown up at the guild yesterday afternoon, nor today," Mirajane asked as worry and concern appeared on her features. "I wonder if he's okay, I don't remember him taking a mission; and Happy's away with Wendy and Carla."

"That flame brain? Oh please, I bet he's just hogging up some buffet or something," Gray said, vividly imagining the scene.

"Gray, please. Just check on him! Please?"

He was met with a pleading face as the girl's eyes grew wider–if that was entirely possible. What could he do? He had to do it, the woman had completely cornered him, even if it wasn't physically. Everybody knew that under that innocent face was still the same, sassy Mira she used to be years ago. And everybody knew that if you didn't do what she wanted, you were asking for a death wish.

"U-uh…"

The girl's eyes grew even wider. Now Gray was thinking, _How the hell does she do that?_

The mage was too caught up in the barmaid's pleasing that he didn't notice a furious girl on the loose right behind him. Shouts of "Gray-sama! NOO!" were heard as the guild mates surrounding the poor female tried to prevent _another_ flood from happening.

"For me, Gray, for me?"

"Geez, fine woman! Just stop it with the face!" said male exclaimed as he threw his hands up in exasperation.

"Yay! Now out you go!" Mirajane chirped as she pushed the raven towards the guild doors.

"W-wait, w-what?! Now?!" He received a happy nod as he wondered why the eldest Strauss sibling wanted him to go see Natsu, why not ask Lucy or Lisanna? They were here and free of any activities. His track of though was cut off as he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Hmm?"

The water mage fidgeted with her fingers as she crossed her feet and stared at the floor. "U-um… Juvia wanted to see if she can come with you."

"Sure, why not?"

The young wizards around them sighed in relief as they succeeded in their mission of not having a flood.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I need to borrow Juvia!" the forgotten albino hastily said as she grabbed a hold of the said and surprised person. Mirajane then proceeded to drag the now crying girl back to the counter topped with unconscious people, the pile including Macao and Wakaba as they failed the drinking contest with the one and only, Cana Alberona. "We can use her help in cleaning the drunks off the counter and stools!"

"B-b-but Gray-sama!" The take over mage walked more hurriedly as she heard more wails coming from the younger girl, _I'm sorry, Juvia, but you cannot interfere with this…_

"Uh, okay then," the pale lad said as he opened the doors, and completely ignored the fact of why Mirajane was acting super suspicious.

Gray took in the beautiful snowy town in front of him as he stepped into the white bliss. Snowflakes gently fell from the cloudy sky as everybody on the streets was covered up with either scarves or earmuffs. He took in the fresh smell of pinecones and mint as he took a deep breath. Oh how he adored the winter–take that back, he _loved _it.

Before the raven could take another step, and make a second blurry footprint on the snow, a certain brunette called out to him. "Oi! Gray! You're clothes!" Cana called out with her hands cupped around her mouth.

"Ah shiiiiit! Not again!"

* * *

The exhausted rosette dropped his second cup of water. The clay mold fell to the ground and broke as its pieces scratched some of Natsu's ankles, though it wasn't that bad as no blood seemed to seep out of the new found sores.

The tan male grabbed at his pink hair as he tried not to feel the beads of sweat forming on his forehead. "Ugh…" _Stupid… headache…_

Natsu sidestepped as he almost tripped over nothing and leaned on the wall as his legs turned to jelly. His back slid against the wood as he slowly sat down in a fetal position, his arms crossed over his knees as his head lay rested in it.

Everything turned black as olive green eyes slowly drifted downwards.

* * *

Gray glanced towards the dirt path, mostly covered by snow, and tried to see if his remembrance of where dragon slayer lived was right on.

_Mira was very __persistent… _he thought as he kicked at some stray branches on the side, _Wonder what got into her…_

The raven halted as he spotted a small building with a cobblestone chimney at the end of the path with a sign that read: "Natsu & Happy"

He smirked at himself for memorizing the way to the idiot's house. The pale lad took his time trying not to slide of the small, frosted staircase as he dusted off some imaginary dirt and knocked at the door.

"Oi! Fire breath! You in there?" Gray shouted. The birds nearby were shocked at the sudden exclamation and flew away as the teen tried to cover his head with his arms, hoping the flying things wouldn't aim their feces at him.

"Arghh! Dammit! I said: are you in there?!" he repeated as he kicked the door; it noisily creaked open as the ice mage lifted a confused eyebrow. "Some baka, doesn't even lock his door…" he murmured as he walked inside, careful as of not to make any sound.

"Hello? Any stupid-obsessed-with-eating-bastard here?" he questioned nobody in particular as he observed the house. It was messy, not too shabby, but it wasn't that neat either. Though to Gray, it seemed awfully decent.

Though the teen didn't expect what he was to be met with next: an unconscious Natsu.

Gray raced to the pinkette with no hesitation as he shook the boy's shoulders. "Oi! Ash for brains! You there?!" He got no response. "Dammit…" he cursed as he forced the male's weak body to stand up and slung his arm over the other's neck. He glanced around frantically as he found a door to the left, _Must be the bedroom!_

Natsu's eyes slowly slid open as a blurred image of a person with dark hair and very light colored skin entered his bad vision. Only one person he knew resembled the one whom he was next to right now.

"Gray…" he mumbled as his orbs closed once again, he distantly heard a "Don't you dare faint on me!" before everything went black once more.

* * *

So yeah, chapter 1 is done! Yay! I'm planning on making longer chapters in the future though.

Sorry if it was badly written )': ! Please review if you have any criticism, flames are allowed.

Other than that, stay tuned!


	2. Sick AN

**Edit 4/8 : well, here is a note for ya guys… don't get mad at me please. I'm not sure if Imma post this today though, might not have enough… energy, I guess.**

**Edit 4/10 : okay, I edited this thing because of mistakes in it. I'm gonna post it in a few… okay, I have school right now, I'll post it later.**

**Edit 4/11 : I'VE GOT IT, I'VE GAINED VICTORY. Okay, so here it is, my long note:**

* * *

Sorry guys, I won't be posting in a while…

* * *

I'm really sick, my usual colds usually end in a week. I've been sick for about 2 weeks now :/ It's really bad and I might see a doctor if this continues. Though I still go to school, I just take medicine a lot and suck on mints in class to lower down my coughing fits… don't worry, in my school classes, eating mints are fine (but not cough drops because they are considered a drug).

I can only write a little bit before getting tired in the wrists and getting light headed. If you read my profile, okay, if you were wondering why I put the note on my profile, well, I was lazy and stupid and just put it there, _anyways_ (my stupid blabbering), I put a note on my profile saying that I was sick and maybe couldn't post for a while. So… yeah. If you didn't check it out (posted it about 3-4 days ago), then well, you know I'm sick now.

* * *

Hope you don't mind the long wait for the next chapter for this story and my others (I'll be posting this to all of my stories… well, most of 'em).

Thanks if you understand, if I have extra time, I'll try my best to write out the next chapter… if I don't accidentally sleep on my laptop again. Ouch, the system was hot from being left on and my cheek was red for the rest of the day :'( …

I also edit things too much I think -3- stupid OCD.


End file.
